digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mokumon
|partner= }} Mokumon is a Smoke Digimon. It is a Digimon Baby which envelops its body with a smoke-like vapor. It is a unique Digimon whose DigiCore is bare, so it seems it covers its DigiCore with Smoke in order to protect it, and has an unusual way of life. Because the Smoke was generated when its DigiCore was burned, it seems it is harmful neither to Mokumon itself or to others. Also, because it is still in the middle of digivolving, when it encounters an opponent it immediately flees. Then, it scatters the Smoke issuing from its body all around, and seizes the opportunity to escape when the opponent loses sight of it. As stated earlier, because it isn't particularly harmful, if you happen to see one it would be best to be quiet.[http://web.archive.org/web/20100612132428/http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p3/1-1.html Digimon Pendulum 3: Mokumon] Attacks *'Smoky Blow' (Smoke):This attack is named in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. Scatters the smoke issuing from its body all around, then seizes the opportunity to escape when the opponent loses sight of it. Design Etymologies ;Mokumon (モクモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for smoking. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Mokumon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness—Right, Shrine of Evil—Left and Right, and Piemon's Palace. Mokumon is a Fresh level Sky Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Mokumon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Ocean Continent, Ocean Cave 2, and Water Cave 2. Mokumon digivolves to DemiMeramon in lines 40, 46, 52, 61, and 70. Digimon Tamers A group of Mokumon were employed by Shibumi as his helpers when his was in the Digital World and his body was comatose in the Real World. One of the Mokumon takes Shibumi's form to enter the Real World and sneaks a Blue Card into a boy's card deck. Mitsuo Yamaki chases the Mokumon, thinking it was Shibumi, but the Mokumon disappears into a pile of smoke, revealing that it was really a Digimon. Two other Mokumon appear in Shibumi's library in the Water Space. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer A Mokumon is in 's party when fought to save Takato Matsuki and . The Mokumon card, titled "Smoke Screen", is a Rank 0 Item Card which allows the party to flee from battle. Digimon Frontier Some Mokumon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Xros Wars A Mokumon runs the ramen tent on Digimon Land. Digital Monster D-Project Mokumon digivolves to DemiMeramon. A Mokumon appears as the underling to Impmon in the second Area, "Forest". After being defeated, it becomes a Minomon. Digimon World Championship Mokumon appears in Sizzling Desert and South Bridge Valley, and can digivolve to Kapurimon with 20 Machine AP, Koromon with 20 Dragon AP, Sunmon with 20 Holy AP, or DemiMeramon by passing time. Digimon Soul Chaser Mokumon digivolves to DemiMeramon. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Mokumon hatches from the Digi-egg, and digivolves to DemiMeramon after waiting about an hour. Notes and References de:Mokumon